A Night Out
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Bella called frantic, from the club at Jessica's birthday party. Only Carlisle was home, others were hunting. Mike had tried to drug her her drink. Carlisle could lose his mind once he gets there. A Lemon and Lots of Hot Mad Vampires.
1. The Call

**I do not own Twilight. This is Fan Fiction only. ****Carlisle/Bella (no Esme)**

**OPENING TEASER**

_Back Track:_

_Bella is 25 years old in her 3__rd__ year of college. She has just met the Cullen's a few weeks ago. She already felt like they were her family. Alice already had her shopping sprees and sleep overs with Bella. The whole family loved her. Alice knew Bella was Carlisle's mate, but was going to enjoy not telling so she could watch them get together on their own._

It had been a nice quiet evening as Carlisle sat in silence in his study, leaning back in his chair reading a new book he had just bought from Barnes and Noble. His cell rang so he reached lazily grabbing it from off the top of the desk. "Carlisle" a soft voice whispered over the cell phone, music was blaring in the background. "Carlisle, has anyone got back yet from ya know…?" voice a little distressed.

Everyone had gone hunting tonight for a little while. Alice and Rosalie didn't really like Jessica enough to want to go to her birthday party at Club 21 right outside of town. Sitting at his desk in his office, Carlisle's forehead wrinkled at the sound "Bella? It's just me right now. They won't be back until in the morning. What's going on?"

"I know it's getting late. I tried calling the others but I got no answer. Are you busy?" she whispered out again over the bumping music and the sound of a toilet flushing in the background of the bathroom.

"No" checking his Rolex watch seeing it was 10pm. "It's not that late Bella. Are you in the bathroom?" sliding out of his thick black leather office chair listening to the background noise of another toilet flush.

"Sort of." Taking a breath, "Angela picked me up to come to Jessica's birthday party since Alice and Rosalie didn't want to come. I didn't want to come either, but Jessica really wanted me too." Now exiting the ladies restroom, making her way through the crowd of people spotting Jessica dancing wildly with Eric and Angela in the middle of the club, she wasn't going out there at all. Making her way toward her table, noticing no else was sitting there.

"I remember hearing them talk about it" walking out of the office heading down towards the darken living room.

Whispering louder over the music "Could you please come get me? I'm at Club 21."

"BELLA!" a guy voice rang out loudly. "You went missing. I was looking for you." Holding two drinks and extending one out to her.

Moving her mouth from the phone "Oh I bet you were. You know how girls like hiding out in the bathrooms" speaking sarcastically at him, still holding the phone to her ear. Ignoring the drink she made a motion to Mike she was talking on the phone but instead of him walking off or giving her some space, he just stood right in front of her staring with a huge smile.

She turned around rolling her eyes to speak privately looking out to the dance floor speaking into the phone in a whisper knowing Carlisle wouldn't have a problem hearing with his vampire hearing "hurry please."

Carlisle had a feeling some thing was up, "Bella. I'm on my way. Stay on the phone with me."

She took a deep breath "How long will it take?"

He had already got in his blacked out Mercedes driving fast "10 minutes."

"Okay." Glancing behind her still seeing Mike standing there waiting, "I think I should head to the dance floor. Call me when you get here. I'll have my cell phone in my pocket on vibrate. I'll feel it ring when you call, then I'll come out."

He sighed, "okay. Don't leave that building until I get there."

"I'm not. I promise." She hung up slipping the phone into her left jean pocket as her body turned back to Mike. "I'm going to dance with the girls." Quickly she left heading through the crowd to where Angela and Jessica were dancing to a new dance beat.

The song went off and a slow one began. The club only played a few slow songs here and there. Mostly it stayed on upbeat dance music. Bella felt her stomach hit rock bottom. She just knew Mike was going to hit up to dance before she could get off the dance floor.

Just as she tried to move her way from the middle of the dance floor to find her table, her arm was caught, swirling her around to be pressed against a hard body. Bella gasped in horror of who it could have been.

"Would you like to dance first?" a soft velvet voice whispered in her ear.

Bella's wide eyes went back to normal and she giggled slightly nudging his chest with her fist pulling back to look in his golden eyes "you scared the shit out of me Carlisle. I thought you were going to call."

"I thought maybe I should check out what's going on first. Is there some thing I should take care of?" pulling her tightly against his body, moving her with the music.

"I saw" her eyes moving from his checking out his white dress shirt that had 3 open buttons with no under shirt, black slacks and black leather jacket. He looked really hot. Especially seeing the pale skin of his chizzled chest. She lost her train of thought.

Carlisle noticed he was mesmerizing her "you saw what?"

Clearing her throat knowing she was just caught gawking at him she tried to continue "Ummm." Bella felt his chest rise. Her arms slid up around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, her lips to his ear "Carlisle..." Bella felt electricity run throughout her body when her lips touched his soft pale ear speaking his name. Her mind went blank as to what she was going to tell him.

His body responded to her closeness. Arm wrapped her tighter to him. "Talk to me Bella

Touching her lips back to his ear so no one could read her lips she spoke, "Mike put some thing in my drink before I could take a sip. So I just pushed it aside. I didn't want to spoil Jessica's birthday so I got up to go the bathroom. Then I called you to come get me."

Carlisle frowned at the thought of some one trying to hurt his Bella. Golden eyes scanned the crowd to find Mike standing not too far away watching. He took a deep breath. What would he do now? His mind began racing between taking care of Mike and just coming on out telling Bella he can't hide the fact that he has been in love with her since they met.

**(IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR...PLEASE LET ME KNOW. If you think this sucks then I won't keep it going.) **


	2. Kiss me

**(thank you so much for your kind reviews!)**

Bella clung to Carlisle as he danced with her. Placing a kiss to her temple before speaking in to her ear "Please explain to me excatly what happened."

Her head had been laying against his chest before she pulled back to look up at him, meeting his gaze. "Well. I was sitting with Jessica, Eric and Angela when Mike showed up. We were sitting at a large table in the darkened corner. One side was Jessica with her new boyfriend and Tyler. The other said was Eric, Angela and me. There was still a couple of seats left when Mike showed up, of course he sat by me." rolling her eyes.

Carlisle nodded listening carefully to what she was telling him.

"So after a couple of hours. We were just laughing, joking around and having a great time when I was sort of turned sideways looking out to the dance floor. Angela had motioned for me to see this guy she wanted to dance with, so I was looking then out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike's hand slide over the top of my drink quickly and back to his black jacket pocket." her eyes broke from Carlisle glancing around the room before returning "so I freaked, but only on the inside. He always hits on me but Edward, Jasper and Alice think its funny. I hate it. Emmett hates him too. Emmett has been waiting for some thing to happen so he could knock that stalker smile off his face." waiting a moment before speaking again.

"Okay, so what happened next." urging her to continue.

"I took a deep breath. I knew I needed to leave. I turned around back straight in my chair. I didn't know what to do. My heart began pounding then he began asking me questions and sipping his drink. Almost like he thought if he sipped his drink, it would remind me I had one. After a moment of dodging answering, he motioned for me to drink my drink and relax. I jumped up in a panic saying "I would be right back. That's when I ran to the bathroom and tried calling everyone. I'm so glad you were home."

If his face could turn red from pure anger, it would have. Steam quiet possibly could shoot from his ears at this moment. Mike tried to drug her. His mind flashed to wonder why Jasper, Edward and Alice thought it was funny. Did Alice not see Mike would try to harm her. Emmett had it right. Carlisle knew Emmett treated Bella liked a baby sister, called her Sis too. He would kill Mike. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Okay. Just so you know. I'm pretty pissed. If I act on what I feel, it won't be very nice. I need to calm down and think."

Bella had never know Carlisle to get rattled. He was always calm, clear headed and in control. Her body felt his tensing "Maybe we should leave now." The song was coming to an end. He remained quiet, she was getting nervous. "Did I do some thing wrong? I know I shouldn't have come."

He shook his head, hand moved from her back, cupping the side of her face "Bella. This is not your fault." golden eyes looking deep in to her dark ones. The urge to kiss her right now was pounding in his head. He did. Leaning over slightly, taking her plump lips with his cold ones. He felt her give in, melt in his arms. He should have kissed her way before now. Music changed to a pumping beat. Carlisle continued to explore her mouth until "Dad." Carlisle broke the kiss, seeing Alice in a purple long sleeve top cover by a black leather jacket with dark jeans, fighting with Emmett in a thick dark blue long sleeve sweater with lighter jeans and black boots, walking up. Jasper, Edward and Rosalie were standing to the side of the dance floor waiting for Bella and Carlisle. But Emmett couldn't wait. He needed to talk to him. Alice was trying her best to calm Emmett down. "Son."

"Dad." Emmett wasn't happy when he walked up to them. He kept pushing Alice away from him "stop Alice. I'm not stupid." His golden eyes turned to Bella "Bella. Are you hurt? we all had missed calls and Alice saw a vision but then said it was okay. You're my sister."

"Emmett." Alice tried again "I told you it was nothing."

"I don't care Alice. Some thing could have. Do you know how long I have waited to have a baby sister?" shaking his head.

Mike was over with Angela watching as the Cullens came in. Making a loud sighing sound then a extremely loud deep breath "damn. I should have had her out of here by now."

Jasper, Edward and Rosalie snapped their heads to the side, staring at Mike after hearing his words to see him staring at Bella. Rosalie's eyes narrowed 'it was him? He tried to hurt our sister?"

Edward spoke softly "let me zero in on his thoughts. Hold on." Edward had everyone in the club blocked out. He did that some times when lots of people were in one place at one time. Edward didn't look at him, he stared at his own shoes. Head down.

Mike's thoughts whirled like crazy, seeing Bella with Carlisle and now the Cullens were here. _"I can't believe that bitch is with the Doctor. She should be with me. If she would have just took a few sips of that drink, I could be hauling her out of here right now. Arrr! Look at her with him. Makes me sick. Oh look at big monkey boy out there with the pixie. He treats her like property. Always protective. He nuts too. Big dumb jock looking muscle freak." _Turning his head seeing the other Cullens standing to the side _"Great. Look at the blonde bimbo."_

Edward chuckled at that comment. They turned looking at him. "It's bad and he called Rosalie a blond bimbo.

"What?" cutting her eyes over to where Mike was staring at them.

_"Wow. That look she has is scary. I bet she wears the pants in the relationshiip between her and monkey boy."_ His eyes slide from them back to where Bella was _"what I could have done to her tonight if she would just have sipped that damn drink." _Shaking his head clearing his thoughts as Jessica began talking to him about how her hair was looking after dancing.

Edward lifted his head "he drugged her drink. Bella didn't drink it, he's mad about it."

Jasper nodded taking a glance in Mike's direction "I doubt he makes it home tonight."

"He'll end up in the hospital" Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest in a pout. She knew she wasn't a blond bimbo. "I'm not a blond bimbo!" stomping her foot in a expensive black high heel sparkley shoe.

Carlisle tried calming Emmett. Jasper had tried but Emmett left in such a hurry, only Alice could keep up with him to catch him at the club before he busted in. "Emmett. You got to keep a cool head. We are going to leave and talk about this. Do you even know what happened?"

"No but...Alice." jaws tightened, arms crossed over his chest, dimples peaking out.

"I didn't tell him anything.. I just said I saw some one trying to harm her and he took off like a bolt of lightening." Alice looking sorry about it.

Emmett glared at her then turned his attention to Bella when Carlisle spoke "Let's go to the car. Too many people in here to talk." Carlisle pulled Bella to his side then began walking off the dance floor to where the others were standing "come on. We're going outside." Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice followed to the parking lot.

**What will they do? Will Emmett lose his cool? Could Rosalie place that heel of her shoe up Mike's butt for calling her a blond bimbo? If you like, you will find out very soon!**


	3. Not happy

**(Thank you for your reviews!)**

**SHORT TEASER CHAPTER- Hope you enjoy this. More coming very very soon!**

Jessica was standing by her chair looking hot with her hair curled showing off big silver hoop earrings, wearing red sweater with silver sequence around the low v-neck and her light stone washed jeans with black high heeled boots watching Carlisle and Bella leaving with the other Cullens. Giggling she spoke out "Bella and Carlisle look cute together. He is so hot. I wish he was my doctor."

Angela giggled too "Me too! So are Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I'd take any one of those guys in a heart beat. My favorite would be Jasper. I love his long blond hair and that sexy devil grin."

"Hey! I'm a hot looking too!" Mike snarled out. "Bella isn't going to tell us bye before she leaves?"

"Mike. You are cute, but the Cullen's are extremely sex on a stick." Jessica slid in to a woodened chair just as her new boyfriend Derek came over with two drinks, handing one to Jessica and keeping the other for himself. "If she leaves, that's fine. If they came to see me, I would sneak out too. I totally forgive her already." Both ladies apparently already had a lot to drink. What ever they would never say out loud was about to just come on out now.

Angela slid in her chair laughing as Eric danced over to the table with her drink too. She added "You got that right Jessica." Eric sat them down softly noticing Mike still standing there looking disgusted "dude, what licked the red off your candy?" moving his way around the other side of Angela, pulling his chair out taking a seat.

Mike leaning over with one hand propped upon the back of one of the chairs. He licked his lips before speaking "nothing.

"This is a party! We should be celebrating MY birthday!" Jessica laughed out in a joking manner. Cutting eyes over to Mike "look. Just get over Bella already. There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Motioning out to the dance floor with her two shots of vodka in a diet coke, "look out there." Pointing with her filled glass, "there are lots of pretty girls you can ask out."

Angela giggled watching how drunk Jessica was getting. Tyler walked up with a huge smile on his face to the table they were at with a girl he just met in the club "Hey guys. This is Tasha. Can she join our party for a bit?"

Angela smiled with a small wave "Sure, nice to meet you Tasha. I'm Angela."

"I'm Jessica" extending her hand to shake hers.

"The birthday girl I was telling you about" Tyler speaking to Tasha.

"Please have a seat." Motioning with her head to Derek "this is my boyfriend Derek." Jessica asked sweetly. Her boyfriend Derek slid his arm around her "nice to meet you too Tasha."

Mike cringed at all the happy couples. There just had to be a way to get Bella to go out with him. Just had to be! Thoughts filled his mind as he continued to stand a little longer "I'm going to get a drink and see if I can meet some one." Actually he was going to go change clothes at home then go camp out at Bella's house then wait for her to come home so he could talk to her. It didn't matter what time she would drag in.

"okay!" everyone chimed in together.

"Happy Birthday Jessica" walking up behind her giving her a hug from behind. "Catch you guys in a bit." Mike gave them a big smile then headed off out the back door of the club where he had parked.

"Carlisle, I should go back in there and…" Emmett stopped talking just as the back door to the club opened. Mike was walking out. He kept his eyes on him.

Carlisle grabbed Emmett's arm "hey. Not here."

Mike looked over at the Cullen Clan gathered out by the car. Bella was clinging to Carlisle's left arm and talking to Rosalie. He gave her the once over, which sent Emmett tearing from Carlisle's grasp. Bella gasped as she was pushed back gently from Carlisle moving away her to catch Emmett. Jasper and Edward followed quickly behind.

"You try to do that to my sister again and I'll rip your damn head off!" a voice boomed with a body coming quickly toward Mike causing him to back up against the red bricked wall of the building.

Alice took Bella's arm, "let's go. They'll follow later."

"But…" Bella turning to watch until Rosalie picked her up carrying her to Emmett's jeep which was three cars away. Bella stammered by the sudden action "hey. I could've walked."

With a giggled, "let the guys handle it. By the way, Mike called me a blond bimbo so he deserves whatever he gets." Rosalie tossed a long strand of blond hair from off her chest to behind her back.

Alice climbed in the passenger seat as Rosalie removed the keys from her black leather jacket pocket and slid in to the seat. Bella sat in the backseat trying to see over the car beside him. Rosalie cranked the jeep and backed out heading for the Cullen house.

"What are they going to do to Mike?" curiously questioning her best friends in the front seat.

"I guess it depends if he lies to them or not." Alice spoke firmly. "You don't mess with the Cullen family."

"But. I'm not actually family." Bella stammered out.

"You are too" turning in the seat looking back at Bella "You're going to marry Carlisle." Alice said with a smile. "You're mates."

(**what will happen to Mike? What happens once everyone is back at the Cullen house?) what would you like see happen to Mike?**


	4. Wrong Answer

**(Making a few shorter chapters as I go. Sorry so short!)**

Carlisle caught Emmett before he could get to Mike causing Mike to plaster against the wall. Carlisle spoke calmly "Emmett. Calm down. He's not worth it right now. You need to calm down." Emmett was breathing hard, about to explode. Carlisle was about to explode but he was containing it. He was always the one to think before acting. Carlisle knew there would be a time and place. "There could be witnesses. We don't need that Emmett." Turning his golden eyes toward Mike who stood a few feet away.

Emmett couldn't break the eye contact on Mike, words grunted out "I know. I know Carlisle." Jasper and Edward were now standing on both sides of Emmett once Carlisle let go and moved to the side slowly to speak to Mike.

Before Carlisle could speak, Mike actually thought it was a little funny to see the big guy get so angry for nothing "what are you mad about? I didn't do anything to her..'yet'. And for your information, I don't think she is actually your sister but cute to think you could actually care for someone other than the blond bimbo. You're probably banging Bella on the side. Poor girl!"

"Ahhh!" Emmett lunged at him but Jasper grabbed his arm hard pulling him back. Edward grabbed his other arm helping Jasper hold Emmett back. Emmett turned his attention watching Carlisle. "Make them let me go!" Turning his attention back to Mike, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Mike would do a dead man right now. Carlisle seemed calm but Jasper stood there feeling the rage that swirled inside of Carlisle. Edward held tighter to Emmett's arm. Jasper reached with a free hand grabbing Carlisle's arm, his eyes turned black from the feelings from Carlisle. He had never felt such emotions radiate from him before.

Carlisle's jaw tense breaking from Jasper's grasp, a dimple popped out as he walked carelessly toward Mike shimming out of his black leather jacket. "She saw you slip something in her drink. She's not stupid Mike, I'm not that stupid either" tossing his jacket to the free hand of Edward. Carlisle's hand began unbuttoning the white sleeve around his wrist then rolled it up before doing the same to the other side. "You see Mike, Bella and I are going to get married. She is a part of our family. We protect our family. I also don't like you calling Rosalie names either. That's not very nice."

Meanwhile back in the jeep, heading for the Cullens: Bella blushed the whole ride to the Cullen's house thinking of her and Carlisle together. She really liked him a lot. Okay, she was totally in love with him. Her mind wandered to that kiss back at the club just about ten minutes ago. Hot, wet, mind blowing kiss.

"Bella. Snap out of it." Alice giggled "he kissed you huh?"

"What?"

"You're thinking about kissing him." giggling harder "you're blushing."

"Alice!" Bella laughed out "maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'm certainly not telling you now."

Rosalie laughed "yep. You are in love with him. We've known it since you the two of you first saw each other at the house. I thought Carlisle would fall all over himself but you certainly did. You ran into the back of Alice before getting in to the house good when he greeted you at the front door."

"Rosalie!" now getting out of the jeep at the Cullen house. "That's so embarrassing."

"But true." Rosalie pointed a finger with an eyebrow raised.

Alice clapped her hands together laughing harder now trying to walk up the front steps. "what a grand entrance it was."

"Oh my god! You so didn't just say that." Bella covering her red cheeks with her hands walking up the steps looking down at her feet to avoid eye contact with either of them.

Rosalie opened the front door and they walked in to wait for the guys "Come in the kitchen. Bella, I'll cook something for you to eat. It's nearing eleven o'clock and I'm sure you haven't eaten tonight." Bella nodded. She and Alice followed Rosalie in to the kitchen and took a seat at the bar.

Back at the club, Carlisle questioned Mike again "what did you think you would do when she fell out from the date rape drug? Don't lie to me." Carlisle gave Edward a nod to read mike's thoughts.

Mike was speachless watching Carlisle walking up with rolled up sleeves and his jacket removed. What was going to happen to him? "Aren't you a doctor? Like surgeon too? You can't hit me. You got to protect those hands don't you?" Backed against the red brick building, he began slowly sliding his way towards the back entrance door. he would make a run for it.

Edward spoke "Emmett here probably will just kill you and get it over with. If I were you I would just tell the truth before you cause the good doc to get more upset than he is already or I could just let Emmett go?"

Emmett smiled through gritted teeth "let me go!"

Mike decided to make a run for it. He took off running for the door which caused Emmett to try to take off, but Jasper and Edward held him back with some struggle. When Emmett was mad it made him a lot more stronger to stop. Carlisle ran to the door as Mike pulled it open and Carlisle slammed it closed with his left hand "I don't think so. You're not going any where Newton."

Mike turned around, eyes meeting Carlisle which were now black. He had to think of how to get out of this. He needed to run. He would make Bella pay for her stupid Cullen friends to get involve. To stop him. Arrr! He was screaming inside. "I don't know what you're talking about. Bella is a liar."

"Wrong answer..."


	5. Speak To Me

Sharp words sounding like a sword "Wrong Answer" whispered from Carlisle's lips as his lean muscular body leaned over Mike still keeping a hand on the door.

Mike felt his stomach flip. His hands flew up defensively accidentially hitting Carlisle in the chest "Dr. Cullen, okay okay. I did it. I'm sorry. I was going to drag, I mean take her back to her apartment and..." taking a breath not wanting to finish his sentence.

Jasper eased up on Emmett's arm not paying attention to the movement because he was waiting to hear Mike finish the sentence. Emmett jerked quick making a run straight toward Mike to rip him apart. Carlisle turned quickly, one hand came out to Emmett's chest sending him flying backwards several feet "wait. I want to hear the rest." turning his blackened eyes on to Mike's face "keep talking."

Mike was in such shock of what had just happened "you just...you just..." his eyes slid past Carlisle to see Emmett stand quickly but not moving, feet were planted firmly on the ground, his expression deadly.

A little fake grin spread across Carlisle's face, "tell me what you were going to do to my Bella and I might let you live. Don't lie to me."

Jasper and Edward knew not to push any thing when Carlisle was in his kind of mood. Jasper was sort of knew to the family and had only seen Carlisle like this once. Edward on the other hand had been with Carlisle for a whole lot longer and had only seen him like this twice. Edward motioned to Jasper to retreat back a few feet.

The adam apple in Mike's throat felt like it swelled as he gulped hard then stammered quickly in a high pitch voice "okay. I know, you want me to finish. I don't know what I was going to do."

"LIAR!" Edward, reading Mike's thoughts, yelled causing Carlisle to peak over his shoulder at him "he was going to strip her, tie her up and demand she make love to him or he would make her."

Carlisle narrowing his eyes at Mike causing him to piss his pants at Edwards word. How did Edward know that? Carlisle could hear people about to come out of the back door so he backed off of the door enough so it could be opened. Once the door flung open, shaky Mike's attention snatched him to look sideways at who was coming out. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as a few people came out laughing then looked at Mike smiled big noticing he had peed his light colored jeans. He turned back to look and Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Emmett had disappeared.

"What the hell?" Mike watched the people walking to their cars, standing around still carrying on conversations and laughing. "I got to get out of here" looking down noticing how bad his pants looked. "Those damn Cullens. I swear. I'll get pay back for this." Now he was talking big with them gone. Breaking out in a run, he headed to his car then left before someone else showed up.

Back at the house, Bella sat nervously on the couch then cast a look behind her at Alice who was wrapping up a early birthday gift for Jasper "Alice? Can I take a shower? I just feel gross from dancing and then Mike touching my arms and you know. I just ...need to refresh."

Alice giggled "sure! You can wear my clothes too. Just take a pick of anything you like."

"Thanks." Bella an unsure worried expression crossed her face. She needed to just take a hot shower and think. She ran up the stairs to Alice's purple and black satin bedroom. Her closet was huge. A ungodly amount of clothes hung on hangers still with price tags. Mostly things Alice had bought for Bella to wear when she stayed over. Bella let out a little giggle thinking Alice was such a crazy shopper. Her fingers pulled at each garment, then settled on a new pair of medium wash jeans from Buckle and a dark blue tank top with a long sleeve blue and black paid shirt to go over it "perfect." Once the clothes were picked out, she headed to the bathroom. Once her eyes layed on the huge porcelin black tub meant for two people, her mind changed to take a long hot soak. After a few moments from gathering some Victoria Secret bubble bath bottle and pouring it into the tub, it was ready for her to get in. Bella stripped then slowly got in the hot water "wow...this feels great" leaning back realizing the tub was even bigger than it looked.

The front door swung open, the guys came in quickly. Boy did they look pissed. Alice finished sticking a bow on her gift, leaving it on the kitchen table and walked to the living room. Rosalie had just placed one of Bella's favorite mexican dishes in the oven to bake while Bella was showering, before walking in too.

Edward tossed Carlisle's jacket on the back of the couch. Rosalie and Alice's eyes narrowed at how Carlisle looked with his jacket gone and sleeves rolled up. Neither one was about to ask him anything. He had that blank look in his eyes, meaning he might just break if provoked. Carlisle looked around not hearing Bella "where's Bella?"

Soft and calmly Alice spoke "Upstairs taking a bath. She said she wanted to get refreshed from tonight." Jasper could feel the strange emotions whirling from her body. He walked to Alice placing an arm around to reassure her Carlisle would be okay.

Carlisle nodded.

"I'll just go check on her. She's been in there a while." Alice glanced up towards the floor above them.

Bella's mind was fluttering back and forth from tonight's event when a knock at the door startled her "come in." She never locked the doors, no use when you are with vampires.

The door opened slowly, Bella was covered in bubbles, her body hiding under the water when Carlisle came in peaking "are you decent."

"About as decent as you can get in bubbles. Have a seat." her hand came up from the water tapping the thick side of the black porcelin tub.

A little smile crossed his face walking on in shutting the door behind him. He wasn't for sure what he was going to say or why he was in there. "I'm sorry to come in here like this. I just had to know you are okay." Glancing around the tub, seeing how thick the sides were, he sat down at her feet. Noticing the bubbles could slightly be seen through, his eyes quickly trailed back to her face, not wanting her to be nervous about him being in here with her.

Bella noticing his clothes, just as Alice and Rosalie had "Thank you for coming for me. I hate to know what would have happened if I didn't see him do it. It...scares me. That's all I can think about Carlisle. What if? What if?" Bella was now starting to panic at the thought. Her breathing began catching in her throat

He got up, went to her side getting on his knees "don't think like that. Please." a cold hand reached over touching her face then running through her high pony tail playing with the end of it. "He wouldn't still be alive if he did touch you." his now golden eyes shifted from her face to the end of her pony tail where his fingers were teasing.

Butterflies filled her stomach at how protective he was of her "kiss me." She leaned up from the tub toward him, chest covered in white bubbles. He didn't hesitate. He leaned over more, arms grabbed her wet body pulling her against his chest, mouth hot with desire plunged on hers. Gripping the back of his shirt tightly she broke the kiss, keeping them lightly brushing his when she spoke "please get in here with me. I need you Carlisle."

**MORE TO COME IF YOU STILL LIKE SO FAR!**


	6. Love you

**(I'm not great at writing love scenes, but here goes nothing. Please don't kill me in the reviews with it. This is my first to actually try to write. So...just bare with it. Better fighting action to come. :) ) **

Carlisle heard everyone exit the house after Bella told him to join her. He stood unbuttoning his shirt slowly, letting Bella take in his chest that she had taken a peak at back at the club earlier.

Bella's eyes widened watching him "are you doing this on purpose? Hurry up or I will just get out and undress you myself."

He chuckled at her words, eyes watching her carefully "you have teased me for three weeks. It's only fair" pale fingers now finishing with the last button, his groin was about to rip out of his pants.

Bella watched him slide off the white dress shirt. Now fiddling with the zipper on his pants, Bella couldn't stand the wait. Covered in bubbles she climbed out of the tub "I can't take it". He froze, golden eyes staring at her tiny sexy body. Grabbing his hands, she pushed them out of the way "you're too slow, let me" unzipping his pants slowly, feeling the huge bludge pressing against hands. Once unzipped her fingers trailed up his chizzled chest, dark eyes taking in every detail. Mesmerized she was "I always wanted to kiss every inch of your body.." trailing off, noticing he just removed his pants and underwear before she could blink.

He gripped her tiny waist roughly pulling her naked body against his letting her know how much he wanted her in return. Leaning in kissing her neck up to her ear then he whispered "I want to see you without all those bubbles." Quickly she was picked up, carried over to the stained glass shower before being sat back down on her feet. He turned on warm water and pulled her in with him "now, you're all mine." Her arms reached up around his neck pulling him in for a hot exotic kiss. One of her legs came up rubbing against his thigh, he grabbed it then bent down pulling both legs around his waist before backing her against the shower. She gripped the top of his shoulders as he kissed away from her lips, trailing down her neck to the throbbing vein calling his name. She moaned in surrender to him "Carlisle please" fingers gripping the back of his hair.

Carlisle had never bit anyone for blood, but he wanted to taste hers. Whispering softly against her skin "Bella, I need just a taste. Please." It sang to him. When her body rubbed against his rougher, wanting him to enter her hard, his tip massaged her entrance before thrusting in causing her head to tilt even further back against the shower tiles. Moaning against her neck as he kissed the vein, he couldn't stop til he bit her gently. She moaned out in shock at the feeling then they both floated off in to ectascy as he sucked the blood and pounding in to her at the same time. Bella gripped one shoulder with one hand then the back of his hair with the other "Carlisle" moaning louder as she came hard and quick, which sent him over the edge as well causing a groan from his throat. His teeth retreated from her skin. He licked over the fang marks sealing the bleeding wound closed then looked up at her face. She smiled leaning over nuzzling her face in his neck placing a soft kiss there "please take me to your bed. I need time to explore your body."

* * *

The next morning, Carlisle slid of his bed carefully to not wake a sleeping and exhausted Bella. What a night they had. Easing off the bed, his arm was caught "are you leaving me?" Hie head turned to look at her. A smile spread across his face "never. I was just heading to make you breakfast" turning back to her, leaning over her.

Her arms went up around his neck pulling him to her "I love you Carlisle."

He nuzzled his mouth against his neck "I love you Bella."

The front door sung open downstairs and Edward yelled "CARLISLE! We got a major problem!"

Carlisle sighed "Let me go see what's going on. Just lay here as long as you like." placing a kiss to her lips quickly before disappearing from the room. Bella smiled to herself.

* * *

In a blink of an eye Carlisle was standing in front of Edward "What's so urgent?"

"Alice and Rosalie went to Bella's to gather her clothing up, since we all know you want her to live here. The girls wanted to go ahead and get her clothes and when they got there they found Bella's apartment torn apartment and stuff done to it."

"Stuff? What does that mean?" crossing his arms over his chest.

"Condoms thrown every where, whip cream all over her bed and bedroom floor. Her panties hanging from the ceiling fan, door handles, bed posts. Jasper picked up on Mike's scent. Looks like he was one who did it. The guys are out looking for Mike as we speak. Emmett and Jasper are going to give him a come to Jesus meeting."

"I want to talk to him."

"Carlisle." Edward knew Carlisle would lose it now. In a flash Carlisle was out the front door heading to find Mike, hopefully before Jasper and Emmett did.


	7. Family helps Family, Short Teaser

**WANTED TO GIVE YOU A NICE LITTLE VERY SHORT TEASER. **

Alice, in light colored jeans and a light blue 1977 Aeropostatle t-shirt, quickly cleaned up all the condoms and clothing that was flung all around the room placing them in a garbage bag "I'll buy her all new clothes. It's sick to think he had his filthy hands on her panties. That would just gross me out." Alice removed the bedding into a big pile "I'll take this to the utility room Rose. It'll need to be washed." grabbing an end of the comforter with the sheets piled on top, she began pulling the thick bedding down the hall to the utility room then got the sheets and pillow cases washing first.

Rosalie, in grey sweat pants, flip flops with hot pink painted toe nails and a white fitted t-shirt, was leaning over on hands and knees with a wet rag cleaning whip cream from out of the carpet. Rosalie was getting frustrated and she yelled out to Alice who was in the another part of the apartment "Alice...this isn't working! It's just smearing all over and leaving a gross scent. We have to do something else." leaning back up throwing the wet rag on the floor in front of her. Her eyes glanced around the room at the mess. "Smells like he was drinking whiskey as he destroyed the room. Bella doesn't need to see this and if Carlisle...dear god." she huffed.

"If I what?" walking in Carlisle's eyes swept over the room. He had to see what happened before he got his hands on Mike. Rosalie didn't say a word. She just sat there looking up watching his reaction. He stood speachless as golden eyes turned black glancing around and then back at Rosalie who was sitting on her knees in the middle of the bedroom floor with hair falling out of a pony tail from working.

Alice walked in from the utility room "I found this small Dirt Devil steam vaccuum. It can vaccuum and steam clean the carpet. Cheap, but it'll get the job done." She looked up almost walking into Carlisle. She hadn't been paying attention so she didn't hear him come in, locking eyes with Carlisle "I'm sorry about this Carlisle, but Rose and I will clean it up. Thank goodness Bella wasn't here when he came in."

"Yes. It looked like he busted in the back door. Poor Bella would have been scared shitless and not to think what Mike could have done to her with him drinking" rising to her feet. "Jasper was really rattled about it." looking at Alice "I've never seen Jasper that angry either. Emmett is about to lose his mind. He thinks of Bella as his sister. I understand, I'm pissed too." Rose's eyes glanced back at Carlisle, "what are you going to do?"

He shook his head, apparent he was being eaten alive inside "Thank you girls for doing this for Bella" turning towards the door "I got to go."

Before Alice could say any other words, he was gone. Looking back down at Rosalie "here, let me help." walking over with the steam vac.

* * *

Picking up his cell dialing, waiting for a voice to answer as he slid in to his black mercedes. Some one answered quickly "Jasper, talk to me. Where are you and Emmett?" hand slid over the gear shift sending the car in reverse listening to Jasper speak "on my way Jasper."

* * *

Pulling up at Mike's house, Emmett was in the Hummer with Jasper. Emmett cursing and banging on the steerling wheel "He's home! I swear, he had his chance. Carlisle let him go last time. There will be no letting go this time. No. Not. This. Time. Do you hear me Jasper?"

Jasper sent calming waves to Emmett. He had to hold Emmett off until Carlisle got there. "I know Em. Just chill a moment. Carlisle is on the way. Just please, wait. Okay?"


	8. That's how you got it, do you understand

**(Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I am so excited to have so many cool people following my story and some of my other stories. I am enjoying writing this story!)**

**Now, on to the action! ;) By the way. I will adding some details about Mike. I'm not too sure if they are like really correct, so it's probably mostly made up crap. LOL. **

**Thank you, thank you, Thank you to every one who has left me responses. I appreicate it sooo very much!**

* * *

The house remained quiet as it snowed outside. Every room filled with silence. Mike had got the house after his grandmother had passed away a few years ago and then his parents had sold their home in Forks to move to sunny California for his dad to take on a huge job offer. Mike was happy about. He liked living alone but usually a few nights a week Tyler and Eric would stay over. It was what they called their frat house. Whatever. Mike liked to think he was the well known jock in college who was the best football player. Sure he was a quarter back. Mike thought he was a great one, like Drew Brees. That's who. New Orleans Saints' Drew Brees, Green Bay Packers Aaron Rodgers and New York Giants Eli Manning. Football Memorabilia hung on the walls. The house was tastefully decorated, definately a bachelor's house. New Orleans Saint's blanket lay warmly on top of his curled up limp body as Mike drooled on the arm rest, facing the cushions of the couch, dreaming about having Bella with him as he won the Super Bowl when Carlisle broke the door handle walking in with Jasper and Emmett hot on his heels.

The men looked dangerous. Jasper in light stone washed jeans, black boots and a fitted camouflage t-shirt with small chains hanging from his black leather jacket. Emmett wearing light colored jeans, brown Timberland shoes and a dark long sleeve brown sweater. Carlisle had dressed in khaki pants, brown belt, brown dress shoes, tucked in striped blue and white dress shirt with a white sweater over it.

Jasper glanced around the house with a steel grip on Emmett's arm. Carlisle motioned for Emmett to quietly shut the from door back. Carlisle listened to hear any other heart beats in the house but Mike's was the only one. Licking his lips before clinching his jaw tightly, Carlisle made his way on in to the living room. Emmett finally got free from Jasper's hand. He slowly followed behind Carlisle then spotted Mike sleeping soundly on the couch causing hands to turn to tightly shut fists.

Carlisle bent down to make sure he was in a deep sleep then leaned back up "no fun guys. He's sleeping so deep." glancing around the living room "football fan huh?" walking over he grabbed a football that Mike and Eric like to throw around the house during games. "Nice ball, I'm sure it will make quiet the wake up call." He eyed Jasper and Emmett then turned getting a good hold of the ball and threw it extremely hard towards the couch hitting Mike in the lower back.

"WHAT THA!" choking out as Mike trying to wake up and in pain at the same time, trying to sit up wondering what the hell just happened.

"Wakey Wakey Mikey." Carlisle called from a few feet away causing Mike to notice the Cullens were there.

Emmett actually chuckled as Mike flipped around, face going competely white. "You? How did you get in here? What do you want?" questions kept running from his mouth.

Jasper, like a predator slowly made his way to him and sat down by Mike to keep him from running "shut up Newton. There's no where to run now."

Carlisle suddenly was sitting on the coffee table in front of Mike. Leaning over his spread knees with hands clasps, golden eyes stared Mike down causing him to sweat. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with my girl?" pausing a moment to let that sink in as Emmett walked to the other side of Mike, standing by the couch. The walls were closing in on Mike, panic was setting in. Carlisle softly spoke, trying to remain calm "First you drugged her drink. Second you lied to my face about it. Third you tried to run."

Mike cleared his throat "I..."

"Best to keep your mouth shut right now Newton. Don't speak unless asked." Jasper hissed through gritted teeth.

Carlisle sighed as he found humans like to do, "Third strike and you're out. Or like football you keep falling short of the first downs, time to punt! I got the ball now." reaching slowly out taking the football he used to wake up Mike from off the couch and tossed it behind him. "I'm ready to play. Are you?"

Emmett's eyes widened, Carlisle was impressing him. Kind of freaked him out a little to know he was so pissed and calm at the same time. Jasper wouldn't look at Carlisle, he kept his gaze on Mike's shocked face.

"Dr. Cullen, I swear..." hands flying up in defense.

Emmett went down on one knee to get eye level with Mike "You swear what? That you're obessesed with Bella?"

Jasper said. "Why did you go to Bella's apartment last night? What would you have done if she would have been home when you broke in the back door while drinking. Then you tossed condoms and her panties around the room. And what's the deal with the whip creamed? Are you just some sick bastard who doesn't know who he's messing with?"

"Yes...all those things. I just wanted to get her attention. That's all. I want to be with Bella. I want to make her happy. that's it. I just wanted to talk to her. Just talk." his knees bumped Carlisle's as he stumbled out words.

Carlisle took a deep breath then quickly his arm went straight out, hands gripped Mike's neck. Coming off the coffee table, he pushed Mike backwards against the back of the couch "you should have just kept your mouth shut. I told you to stop with the lies." Leaning back up with Mike attached, Carlisle threw him by the neck across the living room towards the wall, hitting it hard.

Emmett smiled now they were getting somewhere. Jasper slowly stood, hands straightening his jacket before making his way around the coffee table to see Mike laying on the floor several feet away.

Carlisle bent at the waist, cold hands grabbed Mike pulling him off the floor by the sides of his arms, holding him in mid air with feet dangling like a doll.

Mike screamed like a girl "Stop! Please Dr. Cullen. I swear I'll leave her alone. I'll never...talk to her, look at her again."

Emmett noticed something "Carlisle!" Carlisle turned his head to Emmett to see him pick up a stash of photos that had caught Emmett's eye from the end table where he had been standing "he has tons of candid pictures of Bella."

Jasper walked over to look at them with Emmett "I think we'll be taking those with us. Maybe we should check the rest of the house." Emmett nodded. Both of them left Mike alone with Carlisle.

Mike screamed "don't leave me alone with him!"

Carlisle grinned as he lowered Mike's body back to the ground, feet planting firmly on the light tan carpet. Carlisle went to turn, but then bitch slapped him which sent him flying back against the wall again "do you enjoy playing football Mike?" black dress shoes paced the room. Carlisle wasn't a man of vengence but Mike had just crossed the line. Carlisle loved Bella. He would kill any one who was to harm her. He'd already given Mike a second chance.

Mike nodded "Yes Sir." before Mike could say another word, Carlisle was at his side crouching over his khaki pants "too bad" grabbing his left ankle snapping it causing Mike to lean over screaming in pain "Oh My God! You just broke my fucking ankle!"Mike's face turned red.

"My bad" Carlisle grinned standing up "you say a word about our little visit and I don't think you will ever play football again." walking to the kitchen counter he grabbed Mike's cell phone "call a friend, you just fell and broke you ankle." Looking towards the hall calling for Jasper and Emmet "I think he has the point guys, let's go before I break more body parts."

Jasper's chains rattled from his jacket as he walked back to the living room, eyes finding a black eyed Mike in tears from pain on the floor "oh poor thing. Broken ankle huh? Too bad you can't watch where you walk, big bad jock." Jasper smiled at Mike then looked back at Carlisle "we didn't find anything else."

Emmett came in still with the pictures of Bella clinched in his hand. Carlisle reached for them, Emmett slid them in to Carlisle's hand. Carlisle looked over the candid pictures. At least there weren't any of her in the shower or sneaked pictures of her changing. Carlisle looked back at the floor to Mike "you best call a friend, you look in horrible pain. Oh and you need a new lock for your front door. Looks like you broke it when you slipped on the ice on your front porch. That's how your eye got that big bruise." Carlisle flashed another grin then headed out with Jasper and Emmett.

Mike dialed Tyler "Tyler dude. I need to go to the hospital. Can you come get me?I slipped when I was returning back in from getting some thing out of my car. I broke my ankle and on the way down I hit my face on the freaking door handle breaking it. God I'm screwed up this morning. I think my hangover from last night had something to do with it too."


	9. What Happened?

Edward was waiting cooking breakfast for Bella when she came down after showering and changing clothes to check on Carlisle. Walking slowly down the stairs holding to the banister with her right hand "Carlisle?" catching a whiff of the food as she stepped off the last step "that smells fantastic." Rounding the corner walking in to the kitchen her eyes saw Edward in a black t-shirt, black sweat pants and barefooted alone cooking. Stunned she spoke softly in a morning raspy voice, "Edward? Good morning. Where's Carlisle?" her barefeet taking her to a bar stool at the middle island. She sat down watching him.

"Taking care of a little business real quick. He should be back soon. I told him I would make you breakfast" smiling softly as he placed scrambled eggs, bacon and toast topped with her favorite strawberry jelly. "Alice and Rosalie are gathering you some clothes from her apartment. Alice assumes you are moving in today."

Bella blushed as she took a fork from Edward's extended hand "thanks."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Bella. We are happy to have you apart of our family. Carlisle is extremely happy. After weeks of convincing him to hurry up and ask you out. I thought I would have to ask you for him." smirking as he sat down by her, which made her blush even redder. His cell phone rang out from by the sink "excuse me, I need to get that."

In a flash he was standing at the sink picking up the phone "hello." He listened as Jasper explained to him what had just happened back at Mike's house. Edward chuckled a little hearing what Carlisle did. "Wow. So you on your way home or stopping at Bella's to help?"

Bella watched him as she took several bites of her eggs. Her stomach flipped. A uneasy feeling hit her stomach as he spoke a few more moments and hung up. "Edward. Is something going on?"

Plastering a smile on his face as he leaned over the counter in front of her with arms crossed against the flat white marble "everything is fine Bella. Why do you ask?"

"Just that. It's strange that everyone is gone. Usually everyone doesn't leave at one time and.." looking over his shoulder out the kitchen window "it's snowing like crazy. Why would they all just leave right now? Just seems odd to me." Bella poked her finger at the bacon before picking it up and taking a bite. Dark eyes staring in to Edwards in a challenge. He knew it too.

"Well Isabella. You are quiet the observant one aren't you?" leaning off the counter, turning, making his way to the sink to clean up two frying pans. He glanced over his shoulder at her "I think I'll let you talk to Carlisle about that."

"Edward. What is going on?" jumping up off the stool stomping around the counter to where he was standing "tell me!"

Edward wouldn't look at her as he scrubbed the pan "Rosalie and Alice wanted to help you because they knew Carlisle wants you to move in, so Rosalie grabbed your keys from off the kitchen table about 5am this morning. Jasper, Emmett and I were heading back from hunting for a few hours, since everyone gave you and Carlisle privacy last night..."

"and I thank you for that. So keep going."

His eyes focused on her face as a hand grabbed a clean kitchen towel to dry off the pans "and anyway. Rosalie and Alice headed to your house to get you some clothes to change in to since it was suppose to snow all day, you would have needed some items from home. Alice and Rosalie got to your apartment and found..." trailing off hearing Carlisle car and Emmett's hummer pulling up. "The guys are back. Good thing you didn't go home last night."

"What? Edward, don't leave me hanging. Found what?" Bella exclaimed.

"Edward." Carlisle said softly walking in after Jasper and Emmett had made their way around the counter to hug Bella "please continue." Edward finished telling Bella what had happened, leaving Bella standing there with her hands covering her mouth. Carlisle came behind her wrapping his arms around her. She whirled around in his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling herself tightly against him, tears soaking his white sweater. "Sshh Bella. It's okay. I took care of it. Would you like to know what happened after I found out?" She nodded against his shoulder. Carlisle gave Jasper a look for him to began where Edward left off. Jasper told her what he saw at her apartment and then every detail of what Carlisle did back at Mike's house.

Jasper chuckled out the last sentence "then Carlisle broke his ankle. Mike was told that he slipped on the ice breaking his ankle then and hit his head on the door handle giving him a black eye and broke the handle in the process. I think Carlisle scared him shitless. You probably won't get a second look from him any more."

Bella gasped "you did that?" leaning back looking Carlisle over.

He nodded slowly expressionless "it could have been a lot worse Bella."

"It was freaking awesome how Carlisle just snapped his ankle. I heard it from the back of the house while Jasper and I were snooping. I had no idea what he was going to do. I couldn't help but laugh. Mike screams like a little girl." Emmett added quickly in excitment.

Jasper grabbed his keys to his big chained tire Jeep, "I'm heading back to help Alice and Rosalie."

"I want to go." pulling from Carlisle. "It's my mess to clean, not theirs. Please let me go with you Jasper."

Carlisle checked his watch, "I have to be at the hospital in an hour. I'm sorry Bella, I'm pulling a long shift today since one of the other doctors had to leave town to check on his mother who got put a hospital from a nasty fall she took. So I can't go with you sweetie. I'm really sorry Bella."

Edward and Emmett headed to the living room. Bella turned to Carlisle "No, it's okay. I understand. You have done a lot for me already. I will be fine Carlisle. I want to help them. Please."

Carlisle nodded then kissed her "It's fine with me. You don't have to ask Bella. It's your home. As long as you ride with Jasper. I don't want you driving in the snow." He kissed her hard this time then broke the kiss "I'm going to go on to work. I love you. See you in a bit."

She nodded then kissed him again quickly "I love you Carlisle. I got to change." She hurried up the stairs to Alice's room grabbing an outfit. Alice had told her time and time again to get anything she needed from her closet, this was the perfect time to plunder through her clothes. Finding the perfect size medium wash American Eagle jeans, bright purple Ralph Lauren sweater, white socks and brown boots. "This is perfect. Now I need a thick jacket." There was a thick brown leather jacket in the back of the closet and Bella grabbed it off the hanger and put it on. Now making her way around Alice's room, not finding what she was looking for, she left and went in to Rosalie's pink and black room snooping for a pony tail holder. Her eyes spotted on on top of her dresser, grabbing it she pulled her hair back out of her face.

Heading back down, Jasper was waiting at the end of the stairs with a hand extended to help her down the last stair. He was such a gentleman "nice look. I'm sure Alice will be happy you finally decided to wear some of her clothing." he chuckled. "You ready? I've already got the jeep pulled around front and warming up for you."

"Yes. Thank you." taking his hand, he led her out of the house and picked her up carrying her to the jeep "What are you doing Jasper?"

"Don't want you to slip on the icey ground." smirking. "your a delicate human. Carlisle will have my head if I let you get hurt." now sitting her down at the passenger side opening the door for her. Within a few moments he was driving off with her to her apartment. She was anixous to see what she would find when she got there. He looked over feeling her emotions "It's okay Bells. Alice and Rosalie are working hard of cleaning it up for you." A assuring smiled crossed his lips.

* * *

**How will Bella feel once she gets to her apartment? Carlisle has something special in mind for Bella...what will it be? More coming up soon! :) **


	10. Overworked Bellisle

**MADE CHANGES TO THE STORY: Took Out Jasper meeting Bella's friend Gianna. I needed to redo this a bit. I was running out of ideas.**

* * *

Later, after Bella helped get Rosalie and Alice get her apartment back in order, she rode back with the girls. Carlisle had suppose to have already left for work. When they arrived home, Carlisle was still there, sitting in his office. The girls walked in the front door as the guys pulled in the drive. Alice looked at Rosalie with a look that made Bella wonder what was she thinking. Rosalie then nodded and walked outside. Alice giggled "we're all going to go back to our little houses in the woods to give you and Carlisle some time to talk." She hugged her quickly "see ya in the morning. Oh and he is in his study." With that she winked the was gone. Bella turned looking outside seeing the cars leave the house.

Bella shut the front door, locked it then proceeded to go find Carlisle. Find out why he didn't go to work. Carlisle walked out from his study hearing her in the house and he smiled to himself. He snuck down the hall and into an empty room. She walked past heading to his study. She went to knock and he grabbed her "gotcha ya." She jumped "you scared me again." Bella smiled seeing the big smile on his face as he pulled her against him in the middle of the quiet hall, "I thought you were working."

He chuckled "well, not really. I went to take care of something at the office then I came back."

"Yes you look so overworked."

"really?"

"Yes. You should have more fun Carlisle."

"Humm. You're right." he grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder heading to the stairs to take her to his room.

* * *

Carlisle chuckled as Bella squirmed on his shoulder "stop fighting and this will go a lot more smoothly." He stopped in his tracks waiting for her to calm.

"What?" squirming more just out of spite as he paused on a stair in the middle of the stair case. "I can walk ya know." Thoughts flood her mind so she began to just mess with him more "Oh wow Doc, you are so strong. Do you treat all your patients this way? I hope you use gloves too." She stopped squirming a moment, letting her hands run along his back "nice ass too. Just to bad I can't reach it at this moment or I would..."

"Isabella..." chuckling and in a flash he was standing in the doorway of his bedroom "Now. What did you say to me?" he sat her on her feet a few steps in front facing him as he shut the door.

Looking innocent "what? Nice ass or that I hope you use gloves?" she shrugged with big puppy dog eyes. "I meant them both."

Shaking his head he took a step toward her "you think you're funny don't you sweetheart?" watching as she stepped backwards at each of his slow steps.

"I think I'm very funny" chin titled up looking brave and trying her best to stay just out of his arm reach as she walked in circles at his paces.

"So stop running from me." he walked her into a trap.

"I'm not." Now backed against the door, trapped, as his hands propped on each side of her head.

"Now what are you going to do?" Carlisle grinned slightly leaning nose to nose.

Her lips came to his, but not touching "I'm going to kiss you." Quickly she took his soft cool mouth. Hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him against her. Rubbing her body against his. He leaned off the door wrapping her up to him, kissing her a little more roughly, pressing her against the door. Breaking the kiss, his mouth trailed down her neck slowly, nipping, licking before his hands gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head "Now, that's better my sweetheart."

She quickly unbuttoned her pants and stepped out. Standing in a purple and white poka dotted bra and matching lace panty set. Her hands came up unbuttoning his shirt, she leaned against him pressing kisses to his chest as each button came open. He moaned at the soft touches. She was driving him insane. Once the shirt was open, she was down on her knees in front of him, hands unbuttoning the button and pulling down the zipper. She quickly pulled his pants down. Leaning up now placing his hardness in her mouth slowly. Her head bobbed up and down, feeling every inch of him in her mouth and sending Carlisle to another place "Bella...oh God!" His hands found her hair and fingers tangled in it. "Come here my dear.." pulling her back up to her feet.

Hands reached around unsnapping her bra, letting it slid off and onto the ground. Pulling him down for a hot rough kiss, Bella then walked backwards pulling him to the bed with her. Carlisle climbed on top of her then leaned back letting his hands grip each side of her panties pulling them slowly down her legs. Bella bit her lip then sat up wrapping arms around his neck pulling down on her "come here."

* * *

**(MORE COMING)**


	11. Note More coming

**I will be posting more of this story very soon.**

**If there's anything that you would like for me to write that you would like to read, let me know. I still have more Eric coming, more Bella/Carlisle and a few little suprises in store to give a little attention to the other characters.**

**Thank you to all who has read the story already and are waiting. I promise...I swear, I'll give you a lot more! **

**COMING SOON!- **


End file.
